tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fyodor Nikolai Kerensky
Category:Characters | aliases = Kerensky | series = Doctor Who | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Paris, France | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1979 | 1st appearance = "City of Death (Part 1)" | final appearance = "City of Death (Part 3)" | actor = David Graham }} is a minor character featured in the "City of Death" storyline from series seventeen of Doctor Who. Played by actor David Graham, he appeared in the first three parts of the story, with archival footage being incorporated into part four. Biography Doctor Kerensky was a Russian scientist who came to work in the service of the aristocrat Count Carlos Scarlioni. Kerensky had no idea that Scarlioni was actually a time-displaced alien from a race known as the Jagaroth. Scarlioni put Kerensky to work on a special project in the cellar of his home in Paris, France. He had him develop a cellular acceleration device. Scarlioni observed Kerensky's work, but the nervous scientist complained about the lack of funding for his experiments. Unimpressed with Kerensky's concerns, Scarlioni handed him one million francs, confident that it would be more than enough to allow him to continue his research. Doctor Who: City of Death (Part 1) Kerensky soon discovered that his laboratory had earned the attention of three unwelcome visitors: The Doctor, his companion Romana and a violent police inspector named Duggan. The Doctor secretly observed Kerensky's work and watched him accelerate time by turning an egg into a chicken. He eventually made his presence known, surprising the nervous scientist. He told him that his work was interesting, but that it was also totally wrong. The Doctor went on to explain how he had created a different time continuum, but one that was completely incompatible with their own. As proof of the Doctor's words, the chicken's cellular structure continued to accelerate until it became nothing more than an aged skeleton. The Doctor made a small adjustment to the equipment, reversing the polarity and thus, reversing the effect. While the Doctor was busy analyzing the equipment, Duggan came out from behind a column and clobbered Kerensky across the back of the head, knocking him out. Doctor Who: City of Death (Part 2) When Kerensky came to, he wandered into a secret alcove in the cellar where he discovered six identical versions of the Mona Lisa. On the floor, next to the display case, he found Count Scarlioni (who had been previously knocked unconscious by Duggan as well). Kerensky heard the Count muttering to himself about something called the Jagaroth. When he revived him, he asked him about the Jagaroth, but the Count angrily told him, "You serve the Jagaroth!" The Count pulled Kerensky back into the laboratory and showed him schematics for the next device he wanted him to create. Kerensky was horrified at what he had seen, citing that this machine would reverse the effect that he was trying to eliminate with his cellular acceleration device. This was exactly what the Count wanted however and told Kerensky that his life depended on him creating the machine. The scientist did as he was told and reluctantly created a weapon of mass destruction. The Doctor, Duggan and his companion Romana came to the Count's chateau in the hopes of preventing completion of the device. They found that the Count had threatened to use it to blast all of Paris into an un-stabilized time field. When Scarlioni realized that Kerensky's work was complete and that he no longer required his services, he manipulated him into stepping into the middle of the device's cone field. He turned the machine on and Kerensky's body aged at rapid speed until there was nothing left but a pile of bones. Doctor Who: City of Death (Part 3) Notes & Trivia * See also References ---- Category:Doctor Who: City of Death/Characters Category:1979/Character deaths Category:David Graham/Characters Category:Characters with biographies